Mark IV (episode)
Mark IV is the fifteenth episode of Freezing and the third episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot At the Alaska base, Scarlett Ohara addresses the original and E-Pandora gathered in an auditorium. Scarlett refers them to the overhead projector screen behind them which introduces the MK-4 i.e. MARK 4, comprised of nano machines containing data collected from the original Pandora that will be distributed to the E-Pandora. When the drug is activated the E-Pandora's Stigmata will be activated to increase their abilities comparable to the original Pandora. At the pool, Roxanne in her skimpy bathing suit greets a naked Elizabeth, asking about the Mk-4. Roxanne questions why it wasn't used for the mock battles. Not needing an answer just yet, "The Immortal" takes a dive followed by Elizabeth. When Roxanne resurfaces, she is greeted by Chiffon, who though that the Chevalier had improved the new drug. Cassie is there as well as she wonders how the drug could be ready so quickly since their data was only recently collected during their physicals. Elizabeth, floating on her back, says that E-Pandora merely having their Stigmata is painful, but the Chevalier is pushing those limits with nano-machines. Therefore, before the E-Pandora are fully adjusted to the artificial Stigmata, the Chevalier will be pushing the E-Pandora to their level, and she recalls in her battle against Amelia Evans that activating the Stigmata caused tremendous strain on her. Elizabeth wonders when their bodies would break down. Roxanne admits that there is something fishy about the project. She is then interrupted by the arrival of Charles Bonaparte and Julia Munberk, and Charles calls Roxanne a "Zombie Girl" angering Roxanne. Charles says that as Pandora it is their duty to obey orders without question. Roxanne, in turn, makes fun of Charles who wants to be the model soldier. Charles addresses Chiffon, hoping the "Unparalleled Monster" would agree with her. Chiffon remains ominously quiet until she gets up and comically asks why everyone calls her a "monster" when she thinks she's quite pretty. Charles calls on Chiffon changing the subject, and Julia makes a pass at Cassie by groping her breasts. When Charles leaves, Roxanne teases Charles, calling her an "A-Cup." However, Roxanne admits that they cannot question their superiors. Later, Chiffon wonders which data the E-Pandora will be using. A scene is shown with Scarlett Ohara flipping screens that show various Pandora until the scientist stops on Satellizer L. Bridget's profile. Satellizer is at the gym doing sit-ups, and Rana does the same, leading to another competition between the two girls. Back at the lab, a scientist informs Scarlett that Amelia wants to speak with her. Scarlett thinks Amelia would want to rescind the distribution of the Mk-4 and Scarlett explains that the Chevalier have ordered the drug's use. Amelia explains that's not why she's here. She asks if the drug is an upgraded version of the Mk-III, which Scarlett confirms. Amelia says the Mk-3 was a failure and a flashback shows that Amelia was a test subject for the drug, her hair turning from red to silver, save for a single lock on her forehead as her body spasmed to near death upon the drug's use. Scarlett explains the upgrades that will use original Pandora data that has greater stability and no side effects. Amelia hopes Scarlett is sure, but Scarlett becomes strict saying it does not matter if she is sure. All that matters is that Amelia and the other E-Pandora do as they are told per the nature of the binding contract they signed regardless of the risk of death, something that takes Amelia by surprise. Scarlett soon becomes comforting and explains that she would never let anything happen to the E-Pandora. Amelia feels better and plans to return to her friends knowing that they may have peace of mind. When Amelia leaves rather chipper, Scarlett looks away feeling guilty. Amelia walks down the hall again thinking about the MK-3 that nearly claimed her life. Amelia hopes Scarlett will not let them down. At the gym, Satellizer and Rana are exhausted from their sit-up competition, both of them impressed by the other. Rana get up and bumps into Rattle when she walks in with Jina. Rattle was holding a chocolate ice pop that fell. Rana politely picks it up but Rattle snatches it away, which Rana thinks is rude. Rattle quickly licks the ice cream as if she had been starving. Rana, confused, advises Rattle to throw the ice cream away and get a new one and Rattle trembles with terror, and Rana looks on with sympathetic curiosity. Jina thinks that Rana laughed at Rattle and Jina becomes hostile. Rana says she did not mean to insult anyone, and Jina, still taking offence, grips Rana's shoulder harder. Rana tells Jina to stop as she pushes her away. Rana says a "mere E-Pandora" should not be looking for fights. Satellizer recalls the conversation between Amelia, Jina, and Rattle that she overheard after the mock battles, remembering that Rattle overeats so that she will never starve again. At this, Satellizer pulls an angry Rana away, explaining that eating is more important for Rattle than it is for Rana. Satellizer is stopped by Jina who thinks Satellizer is pitying them. Satellizer says that wasn't her intent; when Rattle explains that she's fine now, Jina snaps at her too. Jina balls her fist and Satellizer apologizes for her friend's rudeness, wanting to avoid a fight. Jina wants to know why she'd want to avoid a fight. Satellizer says that E-Pandora are still no match for them yet. When Rana chimes in, Satellizer tells her to be quiet and pulls her out. Jina punches a wall in anger after the encounter. At night, Amelia confronts Jina because she volunteered to be a test subject for the Mk-4. Jina doesn't understand the issue, and Amelia grabs Jina's wrist telling her that she may not survive. Jina pulls herself away and confronts Amelia on her messianic acts, trying to save everyone by bearing the burden herself when they are all in it together. Jina says that Amelia died once already, but because of Amelia's sacrifice, the res of the E-Pandora were spared from the Mk-3. Jina says it's simply her turn, and when the time comes, the project will finish and they will all enjoy normal lives, also referring to Amelia's younger brother. Jina remains confident and a flashback shows that Jina had approached Scarlett to be the first test subject. She looks at one of Ohara's screens that shows Satellizer's profile, and Satellizer will be the Pandora's data she will be using for the drug. In Satellizer and Rana's room, they play cards and Rana apparently loses. Kazuya plans to leave and Rana makes a move on Kazuya to seize a moment of "indecency." Jina comes to find Satellizer and at the pool, Jina tells Satellizer that the she will be the first to test the Mk-4, which will use Satellizer's data. Jina brags that she'll be defeating Satellizer with her own strength, and Satellizer promises that it won't be easy. Jina leaves and Elizabeth floats by Satellizer, explaining that she intended to volunteer for the mock battle. Kazuya wonders why Jina called Satellizer away and Rana takes the chance to attack him. Satellizer returns to the room and is upset to see Rana and Kazuya in a compromising position. Jina is on the operating table, rending to be injected with the Mk-4. Scarlett commences the drug's administration that Jina can already feel. Jina's Stigmata activity immediately increases, which the scientists monitor. Though Jina is in pain, everything is normal, and the scene cuts to the beginning of the battle between Satellizer and Jina with everyone in attendance. Jina is able to deploy her Volt Weapon now, which impresses the others. Satellizer does the same. Jina attacks and Satellizer counters with an Accel and attacks. Jina moves with a fast Accel of her own and as she pounces, the scene is stopped in a freeze-frame. The battle was televised and shown to the public and the announcer explains the successes of the E-Pandora Project. The project is unveiled to the public and the project is now an optimistic one. The battle is shown to continue with Satellizer evading Jina's attack. Response to the demonstration has been positive and there is now public support. Marks intends to have more mock battles with more test subjects to keep the public appeased. He then asks about "the subject." One of the two scientists before Marks explains that Jina's unusual Stigmata activity has not stopped progressing, which is now eating away at her body's tissues. Marks said that this is an expectation, but Jina is to be kept alive by any means necessary. At the lab, several computers beep feverishly with a computer screen signalling "DANGER." Jina is in a catatonic state, but fully conscious, aware that she is turning into a Nova. Jina sheds a tear. Scarlett apologizes to Jina, admitting that there was never a chance at success. Jina moves her eyes, listening. Satellizer is back at the gym using a weight machine this time. Amelia and Rattle are at the gym as well with Amelia wondering if Jina is alright. Satellizer overhears. It's been three days since the mock battle, and Amelia was told that Jina would be fine. The procedure would be draining and Amelia guesses that Jina is in recovery. Amelia believes that they should not worry. Jina is shown again in her catatonic state. Her body is fracturing even more, about to become a Nova. It's only a matter of time until Jina dies. Jina thinks about her friends one last time, wanting them to praise her for succeeding. Jina wants to see them. The computers alarm as Jina's vital signs race out of control. Nova spikes emerge on Jina's back and she tears through her restraints. Jina gets up and an explosion occurs, alarming the base. Amelia and Rattle wonder what's going on. Amelia looks to the wall next to her, which begins to crack. The wall is destroyed in an explosion and the sprinkler system goes off. Amelia and Rattle are terrified to see Jina in Nova Form. Marks is alerted and he is furious. He delivers the order to have the Pandora deal with Jina. The Pandora assume their Volt Textures for emergency mobilization as they are alerted over the intercom. The scene turns back to Rattle and Amelia who stare at their friend, regressed into Nova Form. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.37.03 PM.png|The top 5 strongest Pandora together Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.39.54 PM.png|Satellizer and Rana work out Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.40.54 PM.png|Kazuya Satellizer Rana playing cards Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.42.05 PM.png|Gina in her Nova form See also Category:Season 2 episodes